Cafe au Lait
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Furihata Kouki adalah representasi sepotong kue manis nan lembut, kompatibel dengan secangkir kopi panas. Drabble-ish fic, Established Relationship AkaFuri. RnR and flames are acceptable :D


**Etto... halo semuanya...?**

 **Udah lama banget saya ga publish fic di ffn... dan sekali saya publish bukannya ngelanjutin Our Lovely Sister malah bikin oneshot baru. AkaFuri lagi pairnya... -.-;)a**

 **Ini kali pertama saya bikin fic AkaFuri, dimohon kritik dan sarannya... :)**

 **Fic ini juga akan saya ikut sertakan dalam IFA 2015, dimohon dukungan dari readers sekalian. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own KnB. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.**

* * *

Kertas-kertas kalender disobek, menandakan hanya hitungan hari sebelum memasuki bulan Desember. Daun-daun pepohonan sudah mulai rontok satu persatu, dan suhu udara Tokyo sudah mulai turun. Jepang seakan-akan sudah mempersiapkan buminya untuk diselimuti oleh salju putih yang jatuh dari langit bagai hujan kapas tak berujung.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah cafe di perempatan lampu merah itu ramai pengunjung. Siapa yang tidak mau merasakan kopi panas yang rasa manis-pahitnya itu bisa memberikan energi ekstra bagi semua orang? Terlebih lagi, tampaknya musim dingin di Tokyo tahun ini akan jauh lebih bengis dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Belum memasuki bulan Desember, tapi bernapas sedikit saja sudah memunculkan kabut tipis.

Seijuuro menyukai suasana cafe itu. Tempat itu tidak begitu luas, namun semua kopi yang disajikan di sana dibuat oleh tangan-tangan para _barista_ profesional, sehingga semua pelanggannya dipastikan mendapatkan seduhan kopi yang nikmat dan mantap, masih mengepul di hadapan mereka. Penerangannya agak remang-remang, dan dinding-dinding kayu berpelitur cafe itu menimbulkan kesan nyaman dan hangat. Seakan cafe itu sendiri yang mengundang semua orang yang masih dengan cukup bodohnya memilih berada di luar cafe itu, dengan risiko terkena hipotermia ringan. ' _Ayo kemari, masuklah ke dalam, dan lihatlah betapa membahagiakannya dirimu bila kau menyesap secangkir kopi barang satu teguk saja_ '.

Bisa dibilang ini salah satu tempat pelarian Seijuuro dari tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, ditambah tekanan dari sang ayah yang terus memaksanya menjadi nomor satu dari segala-galanya. Seorang Akashi tidak boleh kalah, begitu prinsip yang ditanamkan ayahnya selama 20 tahun masa hidupnya di dunia.

Saking tertekannya, Seijuuro bahkan sempat membiarkan dirinya yang 'lain' menguasai jiwa dan pikirannya. Sempat juga dibiarkan persona lainnya menjadi tameng terhadap hidupnya yang rasanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Untunglah Tetsuya berhasil menyadarkannya, dan menariknya kembali ke permukaan kehidupan. Kalau tidak, mungkin sisi emperornya masih akan terus berkuasa, meneror yang lain dengan keabsolutannya.

Sebenarnya otak jenius bawaan dari lahir Seijuuro bisa membantunya dengan mudah untuk mengarungi segala kekejian yang bisa ditawarkan sebuah universitas pada mahasiswa-mahasiswanya. Suruhlah dia menghapalkan segala macam rumus logaritma dan limit sinus, 10 menit kemudian juga sudah beres. Hanya saja Seijuuro lebih suka duduk dengan tenang dan bermain _shogi_ , atau mungkin berkuda dengan Yukimaru. Bukannya mencumbu neraka skripsi dan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramah ayahnya soal bisnis dan segala tetek bengeknya itu!

Itu semua juga dilakukannya berkat perintah dari sang ayahanda maha mulia itu. Akashi senior bersabda, putranya melaksanakan. _Whatever he says, the other will do it_.

Seijuuro muak diperlakukan seperti itu. Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia adalah panggung sebuah drama boneka menjijikkan. Ayahnya dalangnya, ialah bonekanya. Mudah digerakkan dan diperlakukan sesuka hati, lebih mudah lagi untuk disingkirkan. Kuasa ayahnya terhadap dirinya sendiri begitu besar, sehingga ia bahkan tidak sanggup melawan.

Makanya, meskipun cuma hal kecil seperti menyesap _Americano_ di sebuah cafe kecil sambil memandangi dedaunan gugur di luar sudah membuat Seijuuro mengucap syukur atas berkat dan rahmat dari Yang Di Atas Sana. Tiga puluh menit singkat yang membantunya melarikan diri dari kejamnya kehidupan, waktu yang dapat dipakainya untuk merenung dan bersantai sejenak. Hanya di sini saja Seijuuro sesungguhnya merasakan apa itu _ketenangan_.

Lagipula, kopi di sini enak.

Tapi belakangan ini, kopi tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian Seijuuro. Beberapa hari ini, ia sering memperhatikan salah satu _barista_ di belakang bar, sedang menyiapkan cairan cokelat hangat itu bagi siapapun yang memasuki cafe itu.

Tangan-tangannya lincah, menuangkan susu dan sedikit krim di atas seduhan kopi -bukan yang instan- dari hasil penggilingan biji-biji kopi asli. Taburan sedikit _granule_ , _whipped cream_ di atas untuk _mocchacinno_ dan minuman es kopi yang dingin, dan semuanya pun sampai ke tangan pelanggan yang dengan penuh syukur menangkupkan tangannya di sekeliling cangkir kopi yang masih panas itu. Atau ke tangan pelanggan lain yang cukup kehausan untuk minum kopi dingin di akhir musim gugur seperti ini.

Paras si _barista_ muda itu biasa-biasa saja, surai rambutnya berwarna secoklat tanah, pupil matanya kecil bagai biji kuaci, bibirnya selalu terkembang membentuk senyuman ramah. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu tampan, lebih ke arah manis. Tampangnya polos dan terlihat sedikit lugu, dan seperti Mibuchi bilang ketika pemuda itu disuruh me- _marking_ -nya saat Winter Cup 4 tahun yang lalu, auranya begitu menyerupai seekor anjing _chihuahua_ kecil.

Seijuuro juga sempat menganggapnya lemah, pengecut yang baru saja turun ke lapangan dan sudah dilanda tremor dahsyat hanya karena melihatnya saja. Pemuda yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan terpeleset jatuh di pinggir lapangan, dengan posisi bibirnya mencumbu lantai. Seijuuro sendiri -yang saat itu masih ada dalam mode ' _bokushi_ 'nya- bahkan bisa merasakan betapa memalukannya, debut pertama di lapangan basket, detik kemudian kaki-kakinya canggung tersangkut satu dengan yang lain, tubuh ringkih terpelanting jatuh tidak berdaya. _Pathetic_.

Hanya saja Seijuuro yang waktu itu tidak merasa simpatik pada pemuda itu sedikit pun. Pikirannya waktu itu masih dipenuhi dengan filosofi 'kemenangan adalah segalanya'. Maklumkan saja.

Kembali lagi ke objek perhatiannya yang sekarang. _Emperor Eye_ Seijuuro dengan mudah bisa mengikuti setiap pergerakan pemuda itu di belakang konter bar. Entah sejak kapan Seijuuro menganggap eksistensi pemuda itu begitu menarik. Polos dan murni, tapi di saat yang sama, terlihat erotik dan sensual. Entah sejak kapan juga Seijuuro mengetahui kebiasaan pemuda itu yang selalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang berkaca-kaca dan tanpa sadar menjilat sedikit bibir merah ranumnya tiap kali ia merasa gugup atau takut.

Yang pasti, eksistensi seorang Furihata Kouki kini begitu menarik dan menggoda bagi sang pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Akashi.

"S-Sei..."

Ah.

"K-Kau datang lagi ke sini."

Seijuuro terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sehingga tidak menyadari akan Kouki yang sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan apapun pekerjaannya itu untuk menghampiri mejanya.

Kini Seijuuro mendongak, menatap si objek atensi yang sekarang balas menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kacanya itu. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya -akibat ditatap Seijuuro dengan begitu intens, bibir semerah ceri manisnya tersenyum gugup.

Seijuuro mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum, agar ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mempermalukan Kouki dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kopi di sini enak," jawabnya, "lagipula aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja Kouki."

"Ah, be-begitu," Kouki sedikit menunduk, menutupi semburat merahnya yang makin terlihat. Ia senang Seijuuro mau meluangkan waktunya untuk melihatnya saja, "tapi kita kan sudah sering bertemu, Sei."

Seijuuro menghabiskan kopinya, dan tersenyum melihat Kouki, "tapi aku tidak tahan tidak melihatmu meski itu cuma sehari Kouki."

Kata-kata semanis madu diluncurkan, mengena telak jantung Kouki yang makin berdetak semakin cepat -dan cepat. Makin memerahlah wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu, berusaha ditutupnya dengan nampan bundar -yang entah kenapa dibawanya juga.

Oh, betapa kejamnya Seijuuro, tetap tersenyum menggoda, sadar dan tahu perbuatannya membuat si manis cokelat di depannya ini dilanda gugup dan malu. Wajah makin memerah, mata tertutup rapat-rapat, disembunyikan di balik papan kayu bundar. Manis sekali seorang Furihata Kouki, hidangan penutup lezat setelah menyesap kopi panas nan nikmat. Jikalau Furihata Kouki adalah sepotong kue, sudah habis dilahapnya oleh sang emperor berambut magenta Akashi Seijuuro.

Pipi putih mulus dan lembut yang menggoda untuk dielus, bibir merah semanis ceri lezat nan manis, feromon seharum kayu manis menguar dari sang korban tatapan seduktif Seijuuro, sedikit tremor melanda sekujur tubuh ringkih yang membuatnya terlihat makin rapuh. Representasi dari kue keik lembut, manis, harum menggoda serta rapuh.

Ya, Seijuuro setuju, otak jeniusnya tidak akan menolak jika ada yang berkata Furihata Kouki menggoda layaknya sepotong _brownies_ cokelat keluar dari oven, siap disantap.

"S-Sei- _kun_ _baka_!" Kouki berseru kecil -takut pelanggan lain memperhatikan, "j-jangan katakan itu lagi... a-aku..."

"Atau apa Kouki? Sudah berani memerintahku ya?" seringai menggoda merekah, Seijuuro beringsut mendekat, napasnya hangat menerpa tengkuk Kouki tatkala ia berbisik pelan, "haruskah aku menghukummu... Kouki...?"

Menggeleng kuat-kuat, Kouki tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, langsung kabur kembali ke konternya. Pura-pura sibuk ini itu, padahal tiada pelanggan baru datang memberi order.

Tersenyum puas, Seijuuro sekali lagi menatap Kouki yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur cafe, sebelum ia memanggil seorang pelayan lain untuk memberi tagihan.

Ah, Seijuuro sudah punya satu alasan lagi untuk pergi ke cafe itu.

Kekasih manis nan polosnya itu ternyata begitu menyenangkan untuk digoda.

* * *

 **...ini saya lagi kerasukan apa nulis drabble gaje nan gila ini?**

 **Reviewnya saya tunggu ya! Dan... untuk flamers, _monggo_ silakan spam kotak review saya. Saya lagi seneng aja nerima flame-flame penuh cinta dari kalian semua :v**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang berikutnya.**

 **23/09/2015**

 **Rhymos-Ethereal**


End file.
